Augmented reality (AR) head worn display's (HWDs) overlay digital image/video content onto the user's see-through vision of the real world. In this way, the experience includes a transparent, undisturbed view of the environment, as well as displayed wide field-of-view (FOV) color video content with which the user can interact. Interaction and control, while not necessary, can enhance the user's experience. It is by far the most commercially desirable class of HWD's but also most difficult to design and manufacture. This type of optical see-through display contrasts with other AR displays which merge live video feed recorded from the user's point-of-view with augmented video content (video relay). In these less ideal systems, the user sees the merged video feed through a display and does not directly see the external world. This is very similar to virtual reality (VR) with the main difference that in VR the user can only see the VR (not real world) environment through the video display system. These drawbacks of VR or non-see-though (video relay) AR are a fundamental obstacle in the acceptance of this technology into the mainstream consumer electronics community.